


The Calm Before The Storm

by EclecticSorcerer



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, bullymagnet - Freeform, this might be a chaptered thing i havent decided yet, trans max because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticSorcerer/pseuds/EclecticSorcerer
Summary: Max wakes up at Johnny's place and muses a little bit before he's pulled into inevitable shenanigans. Chaos ensues.





	The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> post getting together shenanigans with snarky n barky except there is neither sass nor roughhousing. its really too soft for this, doesnt fit character theme at all  
> also this is technically older magnet, early high school (though it could be interpreted however tbh)  
> hence why max is so darn comfy
> 
> edit as of 8/14/18: we love rewrites in this household

Johnny’s hair was soft. That was Max’s first thought as he laced his fingers through the firetruck-red mess his boyfriend called a do. Strange. Between the gel and dye, he expected it to have a rougher texture, a little more like Johnny himself. However, the usually rumble and tumble boy was anything but rough right now. Max would never admit it out loud, but Johnny was downright cute when he was asleep. Or anytime really, if he was being one-hundred percentaging honest, but that was even higher on the list of Things Max Would Never Say Out Loud Ever.

Still. Johnny was cute. His hair was soft. Both objective facts. Fact three: Max was very content with this.

He didn’t know why it surprised him, but then again, it had taken him forever to just get comfortable with calling him and Johnny a thing. And then even longer to say what that thing was. Boyfriends. So it made sense it would take a millennium for Max to let his soft, mushy feelings take some sort of physical form. Darn skater needs to be aloof. That crap was for weenies and Max knew it. It had just taken a little convincing on Johnny's part to get him to see that. 

It was _extremely_ indie teen movie, Max thought. The aftermath of a sleepover. Both people laying on the host’s bed, tangled in haphazard sheets after having stayed up way too late the night before. The guest waking up before anyone else did, as sunlight streamed through half-open curtains across the room, giving everything a warm glow. Candy wrappers littered across the carpet and a bowl of popcorn three fourths empty. A tiny tube TV with an old gaming console, the screen buzzing as a muted title screen played through the opening sequence. Overall silence. A peaceful face rested in front of him that he longed to smooch, if only it wouldn’t ruin the illusion of time standing still.

Johnny, still unconscious, nuzzled slightly into Max’s shoulder, a small smile gracing his sleeping face.

Oh, _jesus flipping christ_.

Johnny was going to be his undoing.

As much as Max wanted this moment to last forever, warmth and comfort took over and soon pulled him back into sleep. Just before he slipped under, he felt his breathing even out and match pace with Johnny's.

When he next woke, Max still had his fingers in Johnny's hair and his arm was now wrapped around the other boy’s waist. The two were almost nose to nose, close enough that Max held his breath for fear of ruining the comforting silence, but to no avail. A light groan escaped Johnny as he scrunched his face, then stretched it into a yawn. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, blinking the sun out of his bleary eyes as they adjusted to the light.

“Hey Mux,” he said softly, with a subtle, sleepy grin. “Didja get a good snooze?”

Max declined to respond, burying his face between his boyfriend’s shoulder and the pillow, going red at the sight in front of him. If awake Johnny was cute, and if sleeping Johnny was cute, in between Johnny was double cute. This wasn't fair. How did he get lucky enough to find  _this_?

Johnny laughed, placing his arm over Max, pulling him closer.

“Gotta get up sometime, foreverboy. How long have ya been awake?”

“Mmph,” Max grunted into the bed. His arm was still stretched upwards, hand scrambling to rediscover where it had been tangled in Johnny’s hair. Johnny laughed again, disentangling himself from his boyfriend’s limbs. Max whined in protest, sitting up slightly.

“Gotta get the day started boyo,” Johnny said, slinging a leather jacket over the plain, faded red t-shirt he had worn to bed. “I got _plans_.”

Max blinked at him sleepily. “When do you not have plans,” he monotoned, but he got up and stretched anyway, before beginning to hunt the cluttered carpet for his jeans. He had almost fallen asleep with them on, before a loose pocket button had driven its way annoyingly into his side. He had kicked them off in the dark, and hadn't seen where they had landed in the dark.

“Binder,” Johnny called from across the room, throwing the aforementioned garment to whack Max in the face.

“Thank you.”

Max could hear the clatter of pans and joyful chatter from downstairs, Johnny’s moms were probably making breakfast. As Max tugged on his jeans, the smell of pancakes and bacon wafted up from the kitchen. Johnny barrelled past --and almost into-- Max on his way down to the kitchen.

“Race ya to the food Mux!”

Max sighed, but let himself grin as he broke into a run, taking the stairs two at a time. He really didn’t have long enough legs for this, but he was gonna try, even if he knew he couldn’t win against Johnny’s head start.

When Max reached the kitchen, breakfast was already set out at the counter. Johnny sat on a stool at the counter, digging in as if he hadn’t eaten in days. Max was a little more reserved with his food, but soon realized how hungry he actually was. Had they really skipped dinner for popcorn and candy? He wouldn’t put it past their nighttime selves to jump straight to the junk food. Too late to fix it now.

Johnny was overly eager to get to whatever “plans” he had, nearly dragging Max back upstairs when he had finally finished his food.

“Johnny, the door is _downstairs_.”

“Yeah yeah,” he responded absentmindedly as he started sifting through the pile of junk stacked in the corner. “I gotta get somethin’.” Johnny spent a few more seconds searching before finding what he wanted, stuffing the object into his jacket before Max could see. “Come on, we’re not taking the door.”

Max opened his mouth to serve a witty retort, and possibly something mildly degrading about his boyfriend's common sense, but was silenced by Johnny pushing up his window and vaulting out.

Great. This was going to be more than Max bargained for.


End file.
